


but you are not your own man

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: A good riddle reveals the asker. To solve it is to solve the mystery of the person posing it.





	but you are not your own man

A good riddle reveals the asker, he tells the hallucination, trying not to think about what the riddles he’s picked reveal about him. 

Loneliness. 

His best friend is gone. And holding onto his memory is killing him.

An individual. 

Oswald said that he created Edward Nygma. That Ed needed him. That there was no Ed Nygma without The Penguin. 

This is Ed desperately trying to create a sense of self beyond Oswald, to be his own person. 

A reflection. 

No matter how hard he tries, he still sees Oswald in so much of what he does. He’s afraid that Oswald will forever be echoing through his life. That Oswald was right. That there is no Ed without him and there never will be.

Oswald saw him, made him. He thinks he will spend the rest of his life trying to forget him. 

He doesn’t know who he is without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Strong Hand by CHVRCHES


End file.
